memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jaz
For topics prior to May 2006, please see my Archive Unexplained revert Why the reverts to In the Cards? Why no explanation? Some time ago there seemed to be a consensus in the community that reverts should be justified in the edit summary or talk page. Is this gone now? 9er 08:09, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :I agree, I can't find a good reason for that revert anywhere. I also checked the changes made by 9er, and can't find anything that might have forced a rv - no vandalism, no spam, no removal of valid information - so I'm putting it back. Please try to discuss possible reverts on the talk page, the edit summary, or preferably both. -- Cid Highwind 08:58, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Sorry, I just meant to revert the last one, which changed the sidebar. I went back after, and reverted my own to 9ers previous one. Jaz talk 16:23, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome... ...but if you'd like to look at you might see, that my first edit was actually about one year ago... Better late than never, eh? ^^; — defchris (✍ talk) 20:31, 2 June 2006 (UTC) DS9 - episode # Jaz, I've signed up now per your message to me. There are most assuredly 176 episodes of DS9. Season 1 is 20 episodes and every other season is 26 episodes. Each 2-hr episode counts as 2 episodes, regardless of the inconsistencies in production numbers. This is consistent with the 178 episodes of TNG (should have been 182, but for writers' strike) and 172 of Voyager (should have also been 176 but for UPN's hold-over issues of the first 3 seasons chopping out 4 production hours from season 3). I've also noticed that 2 of the movies have the wrong name. They are Star Trek Generations and Star Trek Nemesis. There is no colon in either movie title as the names were changed shortly before release on both movies, despite inconsistencies that have appeared in other sources (especially with Nemesis as the change occurred very shortly before the release). I love the site and I look forward to continuing to explore it. -Mstein ::Actually there are 173 episodes, becuase feature-length ones only count as one. Please sign your name by leaving four ~ mark. -- Jaz talk 19:20, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Feature length episodes count as two episodes See my discussion in the DS9 discussion page under yours which shows conclusive evidence. Look at "Dark Frontier" for more proof. If you think I'm wrong, perhaps you should consult Star Trek.com, the DS9 Companion, and the production staffs. Furthermore, in reruns, they are cut into two-episodes. Finally, the episode listing in the DS9 page itself is laid out showing that they are separate episodes and I didn't put that in there. Also, the colons for the movies officially titled "Star Trek Generations" and "Star Trek Nemesis" are inappropriate as keeping them in is an error. If you don't want me to correct errors in Memory Alpha, I see no reason to have an account and be encouraged to make changes. -Mstein ::I am sorry, but you are incorrect. Please stop changing them. Also, you need to leave a proper signature by leaving four ~ marks (like this~~~~) after you type. -- Jaz talk 19:34, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Also why do you correctly list Voyager at 172 episodes? This is inconsistent.-Mstein --Mstein 19:38, 4 June 2006 (UTC) ::I haven't edited that recently, but the DS9 number is correct. -- Jaz talk 19:39, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Why does StarTrek.com list "Emmissary" as episodes 401-2 and "What You Leave Behind" as episodes 575-6? Also, why does every single source on the Internet state that there are 176 episodes? --Mstein 19:59, 4 June 2006 (UTC) ::Other websites are not our concern. -- Jaz talk 20:02, 4 June 2006 (UTC) ::Even if they were, I can think of another that supports the 173, www.ditl.com, a site that I consider second only to MA for Star Trek info. --OuroborosCobra 04:02, 5 June 2006 (UTC) Be sure you are correct before changing my editing... I have noticed you have corrected me on a point of grammar, stating "Also, before a word starting with an H, an is used instead of a." on my talk page. This is not true (and a grammatically incorrect fragment itself). "Voyager encounters a temporal rift showing them an historic battle with the Borg." is a gramatically incorrect sentence. "Voyager encounters a temporal rift, showing them a historical battle with the Borg." is the correct way to phrase the sentence (and that is what I am about to change it to.) To quote 'tiscali.reference' : "historic or historical? A historic event is an important one, or one that may come to be regarded as important: The two heads of state signed a historic agreement. A historical event is one that belongs to history, so that it actually took place: King Arthur is generally believed to be a historical figure, though some regard him as legendary." As Wolf 359 is an event in Voyager's past not their present 'historic' is simply wrong (but I missed it first time around, so I can't criticise you there!). As I teach my ESL students (hint, hint - I teach English for a living!) - 1. "Don't use a two-letter word where a single letter will suffice." and 2. "'A' is used before constanants, 'an' before a vowel sound." Try saying "an history teacher", "an harbour" or "an haircut" out loud. These examples are clearly gramatically incorrect and illustrate my point well. The choice of 'a' or 'an' before a word starting with the letter 'h' depends on the constanant sound. In this example it is a hard 'h' sound. 'An' is the correct term when there is a silent 'h', as in "an hour" but not before the words 'historic' or historical'. I apologise if any of this is not as fully explained as possible (and any typos I may have left in) - I have just woken up and am writing this quickly before I leave for work. ----- Sources : (the first specifically shows how a/an is used with the word 'historical') http://www.tiscali.co.uk/reference/dictionaries/english/data/d0082202.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A%2C_an#Using_.22an.22_instead_of_.22a.22_before_a_pronounced_.22H.22 http://owl.english.purdue.edu/handouts/esl/esliart.html